Sword Art Online: ファントムソウル - Phantom Soul
by Mr.Saturn9001
Summary: The Death Game is over...Sword Art Online is cleared. No one will ever unleash something like this again upon the world. Or so I thought. Once again, I found myself in a virtual world with now millions of lives hanging in the balance. Game-Over means Death. I can't Lose... Please tell me what you think! :p
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Two year,two years have passed. Twenty four months,seven hundred and thirty days since…the lives of ten thousand people were changed forever. Ten thousand lives at stake… _Death_ …awaited you in this game, mercilessly but this "Game" was anything but. _Game-Over_ meant _Death_ in the real world,those were the rules. Those were the stakes. Every day in those two years, I devoted every waking moment to the clearing of this "Game." My life in danger every time I ventured into the brave new world. Leveling up, getting stronger, suppressing my fears, and clearing the next floor. These were my last two years. There were times when I truly believed that I was never going to make it out alive. The sins I committed in that world can never be forgiven that world, that "World"…I will never forget that "World", that was cleared…that hell that was created by the one named Akihiko Kayaba.

The world of _Aincrad,_ The "Game" of _Sword Art Online_ …

But I was not the hero, the one who freed us, the one who beat the game, that honor fell to _The Black Swordsman. H_ e defeated the master at his own game and freed us. We all owe our lives to him.

When the game was cleared, the system alert system notified the six thousand players left that logout was now possible. People cried tears of joy, coming back to the real world. It was finally done but the cost was severe. Four thousand people lost their lives to this hell, four thousand Game-Overs, four thousand Deaths. I should have been one of _The Fallen_ not her. Whenever her memory crosses my mind...I'm sorry, my greatest sin was not keeping my promise. Your demise, is my ultimate burden. I'm sorry… _Hikaru_ …

Every day I remind myself of this in order to put my decisions in perspective. In those years trapped in _SAO_ , every choice mattered. Life was not something to take for granted. I was taught to cherish the moments that matter the most. _SAO_ taught me these things. For better or for worse _Sword Art Online_ will always be a part of me. Always, just like… _Hikaru_ …


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

… _Good morning, sleepyhead…_

I jolted awake. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. My breathing was rapid, my heart rate accelerated. I checked my alarm clock that was sitting on my nightstand next to my bed. The blinds were shut, not letting sunlight through to my room. The room that I had spent most of my life in, yet I was still getting used to the way my room looked. My door on the opposite side of where I lay. My computer was set up next to the nightstand. On the side wall is a shelf, where various things were strewn. A small box filled with trading cards, a pile of books that had collected dust, old CD's that belonged to my father, and…the helmet.

The NerveGear was sitting on the shelf.

The instrument of death for the four thousand, _The Fallen_. When _SAO_ was cleared, almost all survivors destroyed the thing, reminding them of a grim time. I didn't, I kept it. Whenever I look at it, the memories of the other side flood my mind. Memories that will remain with me forever. I look at it every day, every morning, and every night, to remind myself…of my punishment.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. As my hands moved away, I noticed that I was crying. I knew it. Those words I heard, in my sleep. They belonged to…her. An old memory that will never leave my subconscious. I got up from the bed and started to get dressed. Today is my first day of school since the clearing of _SAO_. After I had my uniform on, I looked in the mirror. I saw my reflection in that mirror. My jet black hair, my pale face, and my eyes. My hair was short and went down my head, ending in spikes around my head. You could almost say I looked like I belonged in a manga. My face wasn't too round or narrow. But the most distinguishing feature on my face were my eyes. Most of my family had brown, or hazelnut, or honey colored eyes. Colors in that spectrum, but I was the exception. My eye color was a mix of green and aqua. Such a weird combination, why did I have this? My parents said that it was likely passed on by an old uncle on my mother's side. Either way, I had to live with it. I looked at my clock again and saw its screen.

 _6:45 AM December 10 2024_

I better get going to school. I grabbed my backpack and started to head out of my house. My room was on the second floor, and the bathroom was across from mine. I went inside and turned on the sink and splashed water on my face. I turned off the faucet, and looked in the mirror above the sink. My right hand was raised and I made the motion of opening the menu screen from _SAO._

Right...force of habit I suppose.

I lowered my right hand and opened the medicine cabinet that was next to the mirror, and pulled out my toothpaste and toothbrush. I unscrewed the cap off and held it between my fingers.

"This isn't data...it's real…" I said to myself.

After I had finished in the bathroom, I left my house and started the walk to school. This school was set up for the survivors of _Sword Art Online._ We had lost two years in this world. And so our schooling had to be adjusted. The education department decided to create schools that are specifically for the survivors. The school that I go to isn't far from my house, so I can get there in a leisurely pace. As I approached the school other students passed by. Some faces seemed familiar, I probably seen some of them in the _Other Side_. As I approached the entrance I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, think you can just waltz by without saying hello?" A voice that was feminine but still had a commanding attitude said to me.

I turned and saw my childhood friend. She was standing in her school uniform, it looked like a sailor uniform. She was leaning on a sign, her legs crossed with sneakers at the bottom of those legs. Her mini-skirt stopped midway down her thighs, and above the skirt lay her bare midsection. The uniform was regulation size but she found ways to add her own touch without breaking the dress code. Her abdomen was exposed but only her bellybutton was visible, but that stilled riled up some boys. Her slim hips didn't add much help either. Her top was the other half of the uniform, black with red lace, and short sleeves. Her arms were slim and a single red fingerless glove was on her left hand, tipped with black nail polish. My eyes then went to her face, and I saw those blue eyes look back at me. She had short spiky black hair with a red highlight right in the front. It fit her personality well.

"Well, anytime you're done checking me out, I just wanted say welcome back!" She said to me.

"I wasn't checking you out!" I yelled, she still laughed. I shrugged.

"Anyways, I guess it is good to be back, Ryo." I said.

Ryo, one of few people that I completely trust. She is a childhood friend of mine. Our first encounter was one of chance, and a funny story looking back at it. It was back in elementary school, when I was in 3rd grade, I was being teased by some bigger kids in the playground. They were making fun of my eyes. I remember crying, begging them to leave me alone. I could have just tried to get away from them, but they all surrounded me and these bigger kids were towers compared to my eight year old self.

"Look, he's crying!" One of them said.

"Do you need your mommy?" the other yelled.

"He's a freak! An alien with those eyes!" the last one exclaimed.

I thought that they were going to beat me up. I closed my eyes, waiting for sharp pain to register, but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw a girl that was in the class next to mine standing between me and the bullies.

"Is this how you spend recess? Beating up other people? You selfish jerks!" The girl snarled at the bullies.

"You better get out of the way girl! Unless you want to partake in his misery!" The lead bully yelled.

"..." The girl just stood there, waiting for the response of the bully.

"I guess she wants it too! I can help that!" The bully yelled.

The bully made a fist and raised it behind his head and swung. The girl stood there and as the fist came close she stepped sideways to avoid it. The bully put a lot strength behind that shot, so when he missed, he had lost his footing for a moment, and that was all the time the girl needed. She raised her arm up in return, but instead of a fist being made, her hand was flat with her fingers close together. She swung her hand down right on the neck of the bully. A small snap could be heard. She had hit a nerve bundle in his neck. The bully couldn't even yell in pain as that required him to move his mouth. But in his current state, he couldn't move anything. The bully collapsed to the ground twitching, and his buddies were running scared. I never seen anything like it. This lone girl went up against a person twice her size and managed to take him out in one smooth hit.

"Hey, get up. Wipe your eyes, they're gone now." She told me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew she was in the other class but, I didn't know her name.

"Name's Ryo. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, as she held her hand towards me.

"Thanks, I thought they were going to beat me up for sure." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey…wipe those tears, come on. Let's go the lunchroom. I know how we can get ice cream from there." She told me with a sly smile.

"O…ok." I responded while wiping the last of my tears.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the playground and into the school, avoiding any teachers that were walking the halls. In the end, we got that ice cream.

There I wondered why she decided to help me out that fateful day. She was really nice to me, but she was still stubborn at times. As we got older she still had a rash nature but I could always count on her, and she can count on me. We were really close friends.

 _But that's enough reflecting on the past._

"Well, we better get to class. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day." I told Ryo.

"Uhh…you go ahead, I'm still gonna wait out here before I go inside and submit to mindless torture." She said to me with a hint of sarcasm.

 _There she goes again, not putting any thought into her education._ _But behind that rash and tough attitude, I know she cares. She just always wants to play the tough girl._

After the entrance ceremony, I found my way to my homeroom. I decided to take a seat on the far right corner of the room. There was a window next to the seat, so I thought that maybe it would be a good seat with a view. The class was on the second floor of the school, so I was able to see the front courtyard and a few blocks down from the window.

"Nice view" I said to myself.

Especially the tress in the courtyard, they were many species of trees there. But the most beautiful were the Cherry Blossoms in the middle of the yard. I always loved how they looked…when there was a breeze that blew past it…the leaves that the wind takes with it…it was serene…it was _Her_ favorite thing to look at with me… _She_ loved lying down under the shade of the tree, leaves falling down around _her_ …not a care in the world…and I would be lying down next to _her_ …

Stop. I can't have those moments cross my mind now. Not now…

The bell rung, and our homeroom teacher came through the door.

"Hello class. I am your homeroom teacher, Miss Harime."

As she said this, she had a piece of chalk, and wrote her name on the blackboard behind her. When she was turned around, I heard some boys snicker. They were looking alright, not at her name, but at her behind. Immature perverts.

She turned around when she was finished and started walking around the class handing out papers.

"Now this is just a way for me to get to know you guys better. So fill it out and give it to me when you're done, ok?" she said with a cheerful tone.

Miss Harime wasn't bad looking by any stretch. She looked young, like this probably is her first teaching job. She had long brown hair that was tied in the back, but she still let some hair flow in the front. She wore glasses, red ones. Her eyes were a hazel color, her face wasn't bad either. But what the other boys noticed was not her face, but her body. Which wasn't bad either. Her figure was not too slim nor wide. She wore a bright red shirt that exposed the very top of her…chest. An above average chest, to say the least. Her hips looked nice and further enhanced her figure. She wore a skirt that showed her legs, and brown flats were at the bottom of those legs. But what many boys in my class only noticed was what was above her legs. Her…rear. It was a great sight don't get me wrong but, those other boys were only thinking with their hormones.

Anyways, I should fill out this paper. And turn it in before I waste too much time looking at her.

I held my up my left hand to access my invent-

 _…I did it again…didn't I?_

I lowered my left hand and reached into my bag to get my pencil. As I rummaged through the loose papers and books, I sharp pain formed in finger. A small paper cut formed. Out of reflex I looked at the upper left of my vision, to see how much damage I too-

 _I'm Not There…This Is Reality._

I grabbed my pencil and started filling out the paper. The paper had basic questions, mostly identification. Age, birthplace, family members, that sort of stuff. I filled out and started to walk to the front desk. I noticed there were quite a few empty chairs. Seems some people wanted to stay home. I don't blame them.

I made it to the front desk and handed Miss Harime the paper.

"Thank you, you may return to your seat now." She said with a smile.

I turned around and started to walk back to my desk, but she stopped me.

"Oh, um…you do know you forgot to write down your name right?" she told me as she held up my paper.

"Oh right…must have slipped my mind." I said with an embarrassed smile.

I walked back to her desk, and she handed me her pen. I held the pen in my hand and wrote down my name on the paper.

"Thank you." She said. She seemed like a very cheerful person.

I walked back to my desk, and sat down. I saw that Miss Harime was reading my name.

"Hmm…Yukio…I like it. _The Hero's Way_." She said to herself.

My name is Yukio…it means _The Hero's Way_ …but after _Sword Art Online…_ I learned to hate my name. The reason?

 _I'm No Hero._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I looked out the window of my classroom, and saw that some students were already outside. The school day was over. The bells had rung and I was getting my things together. Most of the other students had already left, leaving me and Miss Harime. I had readied my backpack and started to head out. Miss Harime put down her papers and noticed that I was headed out.

"Hey, Yukio..." It was Miss Harime. I wonder what she wants?

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I know you must be feeling pain. _Sword Art Online_ was hell. I know..." She said to me.

She no longer had her cheerful smile. Her face showed pain. Pain that I knew. Pain that I felt before. But...why was she telling me this?

"Yukio...I lost my son to... _the Other Side..."_ She revealed.

"He was only 10." Her eyes were starting to form tears.

"I bought the game for his birthday...he was so happy..." She continued.

I was sitting down in the seat in front of her desk as she relayed her story to me.

"He got the game and started to head to his room, he told me right before he closed his door that he was going to be playing until it was time to dinner..." She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"But he never came out, did he?" I asked.

I knew the answer, but I hoped that she would correct me. I wasn't corrected.

"No...he never came down. _Sword Art Online_ took him, and never gave him back..." She sobbed.

I had a lump in my throat listening to this tragedy. I reached out my hand and held her hand in sympathy.

"I'm sorry...I don't really know what to say..." I struggled to find the right words for her.

She squeezed my hand and said:

"Nothing can bring him back. But I found the strength to live on. He's not among the living, but he lives on in my heart." She said, with her cheerful smile starting to return.

"I could tell that you lost someone very near and dear to you." Now she was the one who held my hand sympathy.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My tears started to flow as I wept softly.

"I can only imagine your pain Yukio, but the reason I told you my story, was because you need to find the strength to live on. You survived that hell. Now keep living, there's no reason to throw it all away. I'm sure that's what that person would have wanted too." She comforted me.

She let go of my hand and stood up.

"You can always talk to me so don't be afraid. My door is always open." She said with her cheerful smile.

I wiped my tears and stood up also.

"...Thanks...Miss Harime..." I said with a sheepish smile.

I got my things and started to head out.

"Enjoy life and don't throw it away. You are a hero Yukio, you just don't know it yet." Miss Harime said to me as I walked out the door.

I took those words and held them in my heart. Part of me wanted to take those words and destroy them with all my hate, but another part of me wanted to take those words and embrace them.

 _...You'll always be a hero! At least to me you will..._

 _Her_ words echoed in my head. The words she said to me during our last night together...

I closed my eyes and made a fist and instantly punched my locker. I was in the hallway, but there was no else around to witness my rage...

"Well damn, the locker didn't deserve that now did it?" Ryo's voice was behind me. Apparently she was there to witness me.

"Maybe it did..." I said without turning to face her, with silent rage in my voice.

"Woah, calm down there bud. I was just trying to lighten the mood." She said as she raised her both her hands.

I calmed down a bit and turned to face her, my eyes still recovering.

"Yukio?...Were you crying?..." She said with deep concern in her voice.

That face that always had a sly smile had now turned into a face of worry. Those blue eyes that had always showed confidence, now showed compassion. The single red strands of hair in front of her left eye flowing along with the breeze from the open windows along the hall.

Ryo stepped closer to me and put her hand to my face, wiping my tears that had started to form again.

"...I...know how much she meant to you..." Ryo said as her other hand reached for my hand.

"Don't forget Yukio, I was in there also..."

She found my hand with her hand and held it. The hand on my face was then brushing the hair around my face.

"We both made it out. That's all that matters now. You can't keep punishing yourself. That's not what she would have wanted." She implored to me.

"...It's not what I want either..." She said softly, almost to herself.

She took her hands off my face and hand and clapped them together.

"That's why today, I'm taking you on a trip!" She said as she pointed her finger at me. Her usual smile coming back.

"A trip?" I asked.

"Yep! A trip. A trip with a mission." She explained as she put both her hands behind her back and leaned to the side with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her pose. She knew how to cheer me up. She truly is one of my closest friends that I have.

"What's the mission?" I asked her.

"Secret!" She replied, with a coy smile.

I grabbed my backpack, and she grabbed hers. She grabbed my hand and led me to the school entrance. When we got outside, she let go and put her index finger right in the middle of my chest.

"You need to understand that life isn't about punishing yourself over the past. We all must move forward, whether we like it or not." She said with a slight frown on her face.

I felt something stir in my chest. I felt that maybe, I should take Ryo's words and accept them. Let those words of encouragement, and compassion enter my aching heart. My eyes were closed, and i let out a smile of acceptance.

"Alright." I said.

Ryo was looking out at the trees in the middle of the courtyard, admiring them.

"Where is Ryo-chan taking me?" I asked with a playful tone.

Ryo hated being called that. I found that out when we were little, and I never stopped doing that since.

She turned, her face started to pout.

"Yukio!" She yelled, as her checks started to get light shades of red.

"You know I hate being called that!" She yelled again, as she raised her hands above her head.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I begged as I laughed and covered my head waiting for the impending strike.

Ryo lowered her hands and put them on her hips instead. Her face, still showing signs of annoyance, then turned away towards the trees in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hmph! Well anyways, since I decided NOT to bash your brains in, I was going to ask if you were willing to come to the shops with me today?" She asked me, both of her hands still on her hips showing signs of annoyance. She was still facing the trees.

"The shops? Well...I don't see why not. Sure, let's go." I agreed.

Ryo smiled at my response.

"Well then Yuki-kun, lets get going!" She said to me with her unique tone of playfulness and confidence.

I slumped my shoulders at that. That was the name I hated. I guess I wont hear the end of that untill we're done with today. But it can't be helped.

Ryo had already started walking away while I was sulking about that name. She was already by the bus stop.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled, running towards her.

As I got there, I looked back at the school and saw the Cherry Blossoms that were in the middle of the courtyard garden. The soft breeze blowing between those branches, taking those pink petals along with it. I looked at the blue sky above me, and smiled.

 _...I'll...I'll have to learn to live on...Hikaru...You did always love Cherry Blossoms, didn't you?..._

After that moment, I turned around and saw Ryo smiling back at me.

"She would have been proud..." She said to me, knowing that i was gazing at the Cherry Blossoms.

I felt embarrassed but she was probably right. I can't keep feeling like this. _She_ wouldn't want to see me like this. I have to live on, for _H_ er sake.

For _Hikaru._


	4. Chapter Three

"So...how is it?"

I found myself sitting across from Ryo at a cafe that was downtown. This was one of the stops of her "trip." I heard her repeat the question.

"I said, how is it?" Ryo asked again, with her usual smile.

She was referring to the drink that was between my hands. A cinnamon flavored iced coffee topped with whipped cream. I've loved this drink since I was a kid.

"It's alright..." I told her, trying to look uninterested.

Ryo's face frowned and she put down her drink. She then pointed her finger at me, tipped in black nail polish.

"Alright? I've known you since we were kids on the playground Yukio! I know this drink is your favorite, so admit it! I didn't drag you all the way here just so you can have an _"_ alright" drink!" Ryo exclaimed at me, getting annoyed at my deception.

I raised my hands and laughed. Her frowning face was starting to melt away and her smile was coming back.

"You're right, this is my favorite drink. How can I hide that from you?" I said with a smile.

Ryo smiled too and laughed.

"See? I knew this would cheer you up! I do know my best friend." Ryo said with a triumphant smile.

I finished my drink and threw my thrash away as Ryo followed suit. We started walking some more down the busy Downtown Street, and Ryo saw something she liked in one of the store windows. I walked up to her left side and observed.

"You think that will look good on me?" Ryo asked me.

The object in question was a red jacket that was made from soft leather with straps on the rolled up sleeves. It sure fit her personality, that's for sure.

"Maybe, that is if Ryo-Chan likes to dress up?" I teased.

Her face turned red and I felt a blunt force hit my right side, her fist. I've gotten used to her punches by now. I rubbed my right side where I was struck.

"That actually kind of hurt." I said as I rubbed my side.

Ryo just smiled at me and kept walking. We kept walking around the shops, Ryo looking at different outfits, various jackets, and other things that I couldn't be bothered about. That is until we reached the electronics store. I stood in shock and awe of what was on display in the store window.

A new Virtual Reality MMO.

As I looked at the poster for the game, my mind was flooded with memories from _SAO._ My breathing became more rapid, my heartbeat accelerated, sweat was forming on my forehead. I had to look away for a moment. Ryo was looking elsewhere so she didn't see what I did.

Why is there another one? Didn't people learn how dangerous these things can get?

Well...these things are just games, _SAO_ is the exception. _SAO_ was created by a madman. Maybe this game is trying to give VRMMO's a good name again. Who knows? But I sure as hell won't put back on the _NerveGear._ Never again.

Ryo came back to me and said she was getting hungry and wanted to get something to eat before we head back home. I smiled and complied. There is noodle shop close to where I live, so I decided to take her there.

"That will be 525 Yen please." The shop clerk said as I ordered a beef ramen soup for Ryo.

I handed him the money and took the small bowl of noodles in my hands and showed Ryo.

"Looks really good, don't ya think?" Ryo asked me.

"I do, I always ate here before, and well...you know." I replied.

We ate our meals and thanked the chef for a great meal. My house is down the street from the noodle shop, just a few houses down. I walk with Ryo back to my house. We stop in front of my door and as my hand went for the door knob, she grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"Listen Yukio, I know you been feeling down lately but you got to change that attitude. I hate seeing you like this." Ryo said to me.

"You know I'll always be here for you Yukio. You know this. And besides, who's gonna beat up your bullies for you?" Ryo asked jokingly.

I hear those words and feel a little better about myself.

Without thinking I hug her.

She wraps her arms around me in return.

"I know Ryo. I know." I tell her.

With that, Ryo starts to walk away and waves me goodbye. I waved back and smiled. I turn around and open the door.

My house is empty. Just I and my parents are out. I take off my shoes before I go into my house. I see today's mail on a counter in the living room. But what really catches my eye is a small package addressed to me.

 _Package? For me?_

I open it as it had no return address, no explanation to where it originated from.

A DVD-ROM was in the package. I open it, and take it to my room upstairs. My laptop is what I have in mind. I turn it on, boot it up and load the disk in the laptop.

The logo of The Japanese Self-Defense Force appears on the screen. Then a window opens up and I see a familiar face. The face of Kikuoka Seijirou.

Seijirou is an average man with glasses, short black hair with a suit to match. He works for The Japanese Self-Defense Force's Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, also known as The Virtual Division.

The webcam on my laptop automatically turns on and Seijirou is able to see me. I see him sitting at a table with a briefcase on the table also.

"Good evening, Yukio-san. I trust you had a pleasant day?" Seijirou asked me.

"It was going great until I had to see your ugly mug." I replied with a sarcastic voice.

He didn't seem too amused by it.

"I'll just tell you how it is then." Seijirou said with malice in his voice.

He opens his briefcase and pulls out the same thing I saw earlier today.

The new VRMMO, BladeArms Online.

 _Why did he pull that out? Did…Did do the unthinkable? I don't want to know._

"Yukio-san? Did you hear what I said?" Seijirou asked.

My heart is racing, sweat starting to form on my forehead. All I could do was shake my head no to Seijirou's question.

"I said, do you know this game Yukio-san?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We need your help. The Virtual Division has some eyes on some key witnesses that are users in this VRMMO. But the tricky part, is that these users are logged in from areas far from our jurisdiction. That's where you come in." Seijirou said to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. You were one of the top players from _Sword Art Online._ Your skills could help us greatly. I will explain how this venture will go." Seijirou went on.

"You will Full-Dive into the world of BladeArms Online. We will have a live feed of whatever you see. We will debrief you on your targets and you will apprehend them." Seijirou tells me.

I try to wrap this around my head. How am I going to apprehend these targets?

"You might be wondering how you're going to apprehend these targets? Well, we got that part covered." Seijirou smiled.

"You see, our Research and Development team has been creating weapons for you to use while you are in Full-Dive. We will code these weapons into your inventory and you will use these to capture your targets. We have deduced that these users are probably logging in from the United States of America. These weapons will leave a virtual "bug" on these users. When they log out, the bug will trace them and we can know where exactly these users are. Then we can move to extradite them and use them for our ongoing investigation. Sounds fun doesn't it?" Seijirou finally explained to me.

"So I'm a hired gun? Is that all I am to you? Besides, why don't you get the other guy? The one who actually freed us from _Sword Art Online_? _The Black Swordsman?_ " I responded.

Seijirou's face went solemn for a moment. Not good.

"We did. He was our first agent." Seijirou muttered.

"What?" That was all I could say.

"Now you see? You are our last pick for this job. You must rescue _The Black Swordsman._ " Seijirou tells me with concern in his voice.

"You must rescue Kazuto Kirigaya." Seijirou says.

I don't know what to say. Me? I am going to rescue that whom rescued us?

Wait.

"Seijirou, where is his body? If he is in full dive, why cant he just log out?" I ask him.

I'm hoping an answer but I think I know what it's going to be.

"He can't. Kazuto is trapped in BladeArms Online. I am asking you to complete his mission and rescue him. When you log out, we can pinpoint your location, and have our R&D squad log Kazuto out forcefully. We know you might not want to undertake this endeavor, but please. If whoever is keeping Kazuto in BladeArms Online, managed to do the same for the users of BladeArms Online…" Seijirou voice lingers.

"It's another _SAO_ incident." I replied.

"Precisely. And we also managed to capture the last five minutes before Kazuto went dark." Seijirou says.

A new window opened up and see a first person point of view. Looks like a urban warzone, sounds of explosions and gunfire ring through the laptop speakers. I see his arms on the lower corners of my screen, they're both holding an assault rifle. I hear his voice.

"Stay with me! Air strike coming in hot! Danger close! Squad, regroup and stay in formation!" The voice screams at the fellow soldiers around him.

The camera jerks to the left, and I see what he saw. A bullet going through the head of one of his squad mates. His face goes blank, his body drops. A pool of blood forms around the hole in his head. He's dead. I see Kazuto's left arm come off his rifle and try to drag the body out of the line fire. The body stays, not disintegrating into millions of polygonal fragments. I assume this design choice by the programmers was made to instill realism in to the game. True terror.

I hear a scream to his right, and the camera jerks to the right. I almost vomit.

Kazuto's other squad mate was just beheaded.

I see the murderer brandishing a katana in the left arm, and the head of the squad mate in the right arm. The katana wielder throws the head aside and walks toward the camera. Towards Kazuto. I can hear Kazuto's breathing getting faster. He is experiencing true terror. The Swordsman is wearing a dark futuristic bodysuit with the katana sheath on the back. There is a mask that looks like a helmet. The swordsman pressed a button on his arm and the camera then looks down, and I see Kazuto trying to reload his rifle. I see a foot hit the camera. A foot hit Kazuto in the face. And the foot is keeping the camera down. The helmet falls, and I hear the katana being raised. The camera looks up one last time. The sun is bright, the glare is too much for the camera feed. But I see enough. The katana is thrust, and the screen goes dark. I see bright green words on the screen.

 _End of Video_

"So you see? If Kazuto were to...well, "die." He would been logged out. But he never logged out. He's being held inside, at least his conscience is. We have his body here, still in Full-Dive. We don't want to risk a Force-Reset without actually knowing where he is. And we also have something for you." Seijirou says as he pulls out a photograph out of his briefcase.

This is the photograph of the Katana wielder who assaulted Kazuto in the video. Turns out, it's a female.

A new window opens up and I see the picture.

My heart skips a beat.

Medium length hair to her shoulders, bright green eyes, slight pink hair.

I can't believe it.

It's _her_.

"After you recovered from _Sword Art Online_ , we asked you about your traumatic experience. That's when you told us she was one of _The Fallen._ " Seijirou mutters that last bit.

"Our R&D team were baffled by this, and ran her face through our face recognition databases. There's no doubt, it's her. As far as we know, Hikaru Sazaki kidnapped Kazuto Kirigaya." Seijirou's voice echoes through my head.

"We understand you want answers, and quite frankly, we do too. So if you are intres-" Seijirou goes on.

"I'll do it." I interrupt him.

Seijirou adjusts his glasses and small grin begins to form.

"Thank you. I will send an escort for you tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow, Yukio Takashi." Seijirou says as his window closes on my laptop.

I close my laptop. I hop on my bed, trying to understand my meeting with Seijirou. There's no point in trying to make sense of it tonight. It will make more sense tomorrow. But...

 _She's alive._

I look to my right and see the night sky out my window. Beautiful sight, She would have loved it.

Hikaru is alive. I will bring her back.

This I promise.


	5. Chapter Three-point-Five

**_Chapter 3.5_**

Tell me if you like this sort of style. I haven't written in awhile so bear with me lol I plan to update regularly so look forward to that lol If this sort of style doesn't work then I might just change up the setting of combat back to a more traditional setting ala swords and magic lol Sorry that this isn't a full fledged chapter but im just testing some things out lol*

1800 hours.

That is the mission drop point. A simple job really. The extraction of prisoner. A simple job. I was tasked with the supervision of a couple of amateurs. It was decent pay. About 1,500 MP, or Merc Points. Enough to replace the magazines in my rifle. A simple job.

The whirring of the helicopter blades are deafening. But I endure it. In the chopper, I see my squad mates, the amateurs.

I didn't want to learn their names.

"Drop point in sight. Get ready!" The pilot said over the intercom.

We load up. Huddle by the chopper door, and wait. We hook up our fast rope kit, expecting a quick and efficient entry.

The doors open. And the bullets fly.

We fast rope down to the ground and hit the dirt. The area of operations is Mozambique. Tasked with the extraction of a key VIP. We were in the middle of a jungle clearing.

"Contact! Taking heavy fire, move to rally point!" I can only assume that's the leader shouting those orders.

One of the amateurs throws a white phosphorus grenade, spewing white smoke, covering our escape. I adjust the scarf I'm wearing to cover my lower face, and the hoodie I'm also wearing. Only my eyes are visible.

Dodging bullet fire, we made it to the rally point outside the prison camp. Our chopper was taking fire from the enemy soldiers patrolling the camp, but the shooting stopped as their target had flown away, and the enemy strike force has been called in. Hunting for the intruders.

The rally point was a well-covered area, consisting of heavy bush, and foliage, about 100 meters away from the camp. A well-chosen rally point.

The amateurs went over the plan, and then looked at me afterwards, asking if it was an acceptable plan. They did hire me as an advisor after all.

"The plan's going to work, don't worry." I assured them.

Amateurs.

I readied my gear and loaded up my custom M653 assault rifle. My USP .45 pistol as my side arm, and a M21 sniper rifle on my back.

I'm prepared to carry this whole squad, aren't I?

"Damn, where did you get your gear from?" I was asked.

I didn't respond.

"Just do the job at hand." I reply coldly.

We make it to the perimeter fence and cut our way through. No sentries in sight.

This isn't right.

We make it inside the main camp and see a bunch of military tents arranged in formation. We check our map and look for the prison sector. I head north alone. While the others check the tents for extra Intel and loot.

I head past the tents, hearing some small moans coming from the tents. Just what exactly were these troops doing?

I head inside one and see a man strapped down to a steel bed.

His eyes, I'll never forget those eyes. Those pleading eyes. Begging for mercy, I couldn't help but feel pity. Is this what world I'm in? A world where I feel for these people? For all I know they could be NPCs. But I can't help but think back to Aincrad. People begging for their torture to end, the torture of not being able to return back to the real world. I look one more time at the captive. He's forcefully trying to get out but no luck. I raise my rifle, and take aim.

One squeeze of the trigger.

His arms go limp and dangle off the side of the bed. I lower my rifle and leave. I feel sick.

I leave the tent and check to see if anyone near heard my shot. I should have equipped my suppressor. And right then I hear some guards coming my way.

Great, just what I need…

"I heard the shot from here!!"

"Stay close, form up and rifles raised!"

I hide behind one of the tents and let the small group pass by. They stop near the tent I just exited. One goes inside.

"Damn! He got one of our subjects! Radio HQ and tell them we lost one!" The guard says.

"Roger, I'll radio HQ!" The guard outside replies.

I take this chance and raise my rifle. This time it's suppressed so no mistakes this time. I take aim and line up my sight with his head. I take a breath.

One pull of the trigger. A body drops.

"What the?!" The other guard turns around and sees his comrade on the ground, blood flowing out of his head through the wound I made. He raises his rifle.

"I'll find you and gut you like the pig you are! I just have to find you!" The guard yells.

I lower my rifle and switch to my USP. A nice handgun if I do say so myself. I call it _The Talon_. Cringe, I know but whatever.

I turn the corner and slowly walk towards the body of the man I killed. The other 2 guards split up in the search for me. I take his ammo mags, and check to see if he had any Intel on him. Nothing. I continue forward, listening for the other 2. My objective was the center building where the camp Commander was. He is my target. I keep walking past the other tents, still listening intently. And that's when I hear it.

Bam!! Bam!!

They found me.

I turn around and see the 2 guards open fire at me. I roll to the side, trying to dodge gunfire. I managed to evade those shots for now but who knows if I'll survive the next one. I rolled behind a tent. It seems this area is just a maze of tents isn't it? I ready my rifle, waiting for the barrage of bullets to end. They have to reload eventually after all. When they stop to reload, I make my move.

I roll out of cover landing on my torso, take aim and pull the trigger. Only this time, I hold down. Spraying the guards with a rain of lead. I aim at their legs first, and work my way up the body. Their legs are shredded, they fall down and as they fall, I activate my battle-skill: _Trigger-Focus_.

As I hold down the trigger, the world around me slows down. I can see the trail the bullets leave behind. I can see the point of impact on their broken bodies as the bullets pierce it. The crimson splurging out of the many holes that I am creating. I feel every kick of the rifle as each shot rings in my ear. With each shot, an empty shell is ejected out of the side. Now it's their thighs, now their torso, each barrage of fire tearing apart the body. The skill is finished and I feel the world around me is starting to catch up. I let go of the trigger.

I take a deep breath and examine what I just done. 2 kills. My rifle feels hot in my hand, smoke coming out of the nozzle. Seems The Virtual Division got what they wanted after all. An able gun. That's me. But I have my own reasons for accepting the job. But I can't think about that now. Got a mission to do.

I see a fence with an opening towards the command center in sight. Got to finish the mission.

I have to.

I have to see _her_ again.


End file.
